


Round and round, side by side

by rosyoreo



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fakiru Week, Fakiru Week 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyoreo/pseuds/rosyoreo
Summary: A short poem for Fakiru Week 2019 inspired by the prompts "Guide" and "Spin"





	Round and round, side by side

**Author's Note:**

> I had art ideas for both prompts but got busy with work and life, so this is the combined writing effort of both! Inspired by "The Hanging Tree" by Tyler Ward and Allison Stone, and "Round and Round" from The Fantasticks

I was never meant to find you  
It was written in the stars  
This chapter we forge tonight  
Is nobody’s but ours

Hide and seek and day and night  
They search and hunt and kill  
Now the story is on our side  
With the power of the quill

Eventually the ink runs dry  
The light is growing dim  
You smile at me and kiss my cheek  
Emotions heavy on my skin

Lead me guide me walk beside me  
I’m glad to be your friend  
Turning spinning looping reeling  
Until the very end


End file.
